supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Irony
Irony is the embodiment of contagion as well as restoration. He aligned himself with the Unified Society. Powers Contagion Embodiment Irony, being the embodiment of contagion, wields the power of disease. Once an enemy is close to him, he can unleash his powers with full potency. Poison and illness spreads in the victims body and most of the time he or she is beyond saving. Over distance the ability is much weaker and it takes time to reach the enemy. Other applications of the contagion would be for poisoning water or similar tasks. Restoration Embodiment Ironically Irony is also the embodiment of restoration. This allows him to heal the hurt and sick. The healing of minor injuries an easy task, however bigger treatments require a personal sacrifice of Irony. Often it is fatigue and dizziness, but once he heals someone who should be beyond saving, Irony experiences live-threatening pain. Lore Pre-Virus Not much is currently known about Irony's past (not even to himself), though it is rumored that he possessed his powers even before the virus. After Virus After the virus hit the world was in chaos. The survivors where looking for something to hold on to, while simultaneousely realizing the power they gained in exchange for their loss. Irony's fate was different. He doesn't know what his name was, but he also has been a regular human before the catastrophe. At least part of him has been human. Somehow the virus caused his human part to merge with two entities. One was pure contagion, maybe even the essence of the virus itself. The other one was a gentle and healing force which suppressed the most vile effects of his contagious being. So three became one in body and mind, while keeping the seperate abilities. Unaware of this strange chain of events Irony started roaming the lands, tending to the ill and the hurt, when they let him near them. When the Dynasty emerged from the ashes, they soon went looking for the cause of the virus and some found it in Irony. As embodiment of contagion he seemed to be a likely culprit. Hunted for a horrible crime he didn't commit he soon went into hiding. Unable to approach any strangers without the risk of being attacked he refrained from helping the survivors in need. He mostly moved at night and when he did it was mostly in search for food and a new place to hide. How Irony came in contact with the Unified Society is not known, however it is rumored that he joined them through a great sign of trust. Now he serves as a medical aid, tending to the needs of the wounded and ill again. Relationships Viral Irony and Viral can't really be considered friends, but they are not enemies either. Irony and Viral met sometime during Irony's lonely travels, however the plance and time is uncertain. Since they are both alive it can be assumed that there was no hostile intention on either side. They haven't met ever since, but if the fates will it they might meet again. Art 1364833480097.jpg|Viral criticizing Irony's fashion sense 1364834276311.png|Irony playing round with his ability Irony.png|Original thingy 1364860136332.png|Fucking awesome moldy John Locke Category:Unified Society Category:Contagion Embodiment Category:Restoration Embodiment Category:Male